just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhine Courlet
The Rhine Courlet '''is a multi-generation compact car in Just Cause: Hjallesund. Description '''First Generation: "The first generation Courlet was confused, as it was only sold as a compact sedan or coupé, taking the appearance of a facelifted last generation Rhine Bandit. It was an overall good car, easy to drive and cornering lovely. This made it a great choice for the British Police."- In game description. Second Generation: "Now the second generation changed the Courlet name completely, being sold as a hatchback. It was agreeable it was time to move non from the first generation's old looks and into the future, however it was still sold in a sedan, although not a coupé sedan. This car soon went on to be one of Rhine's biggest hits ever. It is now the basis for the next two generations."- In game description. Third Generation: "The 2008 Courlet didn't come long after the 2004, with a complete modernisation, a new sleek look and in ways wider. This model would go on to support a hot hatchback, imaginatively named the 'Sport' given a special Rhinestone Red paint job from the factory, not found on any other models.This generation did however run into hazardous reliability issues, so there was a major recall, even going out to Australia and South America with Boyd and Poloma."- ''In game description. '''Fourth Generation:' "The fourth generation of the Rhine Courlet came too late, and nothing really was changed besides a rebody and new engine options, which tuned out to be cheap unreliable engines from Poloma. The interior was also full early 2000s economy plastic parts, not even a screen, just a radio. Luckily Rhine promised to launch a more luxurious model late 2017, but most customers have been put off. At least it has a good kick to it, and some really nice styling that would fit with a hot hatch."- In game description. Appearance First Generation: As the description states, the first generation is only found in sedan or coupé form. It is primarily based on the Mk2 Opel Astra with many design elements from the Mk1 Audi A3, and taillights from a 1st generation Audi A4. It also comes as a 'Sporting' variant, in a unique orange paint, used by all other Rhine sport vehicles. The Sporting variant is equipped with different bumpers and a spoiler. There is also a JRGT variant based on the Astra DTM car. Second Generation: The second generation is based on the next generation up of Astra, where it takes most inspiration. In the body shape and rear end it resembles a Lexus CT, while in sedan form the rear resembles a Holden Caprice. This also has a sport variant in that same mentioned orange, with essentially the same upgrades on a hatchback, and it has been converted to a coupé. Third Generation: Unlike all other Courlet generations, the third generation isn't based on an Astra, instead taking inspiration from the 2009 Mazda 3, except the clear tail lights are now red. The front end and headlights are from a second generation Opel Zafira, without the black paint connecting the headlights and foglights. The Sport variant is inspired by the Astra VXR, and to some extent the Mazdaspeed3, lacking the hood vent. The differences from stock is the vehicle is now a coupé, has a small rear spoiler and has increased cooling in the front. This variant will only spawn in orange. the roofline is also slightly lowered because it is now a coupé. Like the previous two generations, it spawns as a 4-door sedan too. Fourth Generation: The fourth generation is almost entirely designed after a 5th generation Opel Astra, except with minor design details from a Mazda 2. The rear end is inspired from a BMW 1 Series F20 Facelift, with lines matching with the 5th gen Astra. Unlike the previous three generations, it has no sedan variant. Performance First Generation: Very sluggish accelerating, but it has great handling, and is one of the easiest cars to drive. Once enough speed is built up down hill it can prove a fun ride. The Sporting version helps with the lack of acceleration. The JRGT variant excels in all areas, although it is limited to 186mph. It has insane amounts of grip allowing the player to take a lot of corner speed. It also has insanely fast acceleration for a RWD car. Second Generation: The second generation is also sluggish and is pretty much terrible in all areas, with a low amount of control with it's suspension. The Sport fixes all of this and turns it into an extremely fun car to drive around twisty turns. Third Generation: It performs as an average car would. It feels light, and will corner quickly at low speeds with very effective brakes. At higher speeds it will understeer. The Sport model will also understeer more notably, because of it's extra acceleration, although the Sport has trouble off the line due to a lack of grip, causing wheelspin. Fourth Generation: It performs similarly to the third generation, except the handling is much more responsive, making for a fun car to drive around tight turns with. It also has speed to match. It's not as quick as sports cars but it's still enough to create great fun. It also is a lot more planted and grippy than the third generation. Locations First Generation: * Traffic. * Parked. * Some car meets (Sporting). * Race events (JRGT). Second Generation: * Traffic. * Parked. * Some car meets (Sport). Third Generation: * Traffic. * Parked. * Some car meets (Sport). Fourth Generation: * Traffic. * Parked. Trivia * It's made by Rhine. * It was originally called the Courtlet but it was renamed to confuse people. Gallery First Generation: Courlet DTM Mk1.jpg|JRGT 1st Gen Courlet Sedan.jpg|Sedan 1st Gen Courlet 3-door.jpg|Coupé Mk1 Courlet Rear.jpg|Rear Mk1 Sport.jpg|Sporting Second Generation: Mk2 Courlet.jpg|Hatchback Mk2 rear.jpg|Rear Mk2 tail lights.jpg|Tail lights. Mk2 Rear Sedan.jpg|Sedan Mk2 Sport.jpg|Sport Third Generation: Courlet 3rd Front.jpg|Third generation headlights. 3rd Gen Courlet.jpg|Third generation. 3rd Rear Courlet.png|Rear view. Sport Courlet.jpg|Sport 3rd Sedan.jpg|Sedan Fourth Generation: Courlet New Rear.jpg|Rear view. Rhine Courlet Newest.jpg|Hatch Category:Just Racing Series Category:Racing Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Basic Cars Category:Hatchbacks Category:Hot Hatches Category:Sports Cars Category:Rhine Category:Vehicles Category:Civilian Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Hjallesund Category:Just Cause: Hjallesund Category:Content Category:Law enforcement